


Corvus

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Founders fic, Hogwarts Era, Plotless, Short, Sweet, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry remembers his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corvus

When I look back on life, I begin to realize that I never really saw myself falling for the brainy chick.

And that is exactly, what my dear Rowena is. She was the one who came up with the organization needed to run the first school of its kind. She set up the house and the points system, and she did most of the charms on the sorting hat. After all, she is a charms mistress.

She's the kind that will point out every day things that many take for granted and give you a whole new meaning to place with that item. She makes you think of what you would do without it. For example: the wheel. Wizards have never necessarily needed the wheel, but it certainly makes things easier.

The Hogwarts that she knows is much different from the one that I know. When she figured out that I attended the school in my own time, she made me write a BOOK about the miniscule differences and similarities. She then read it in less than a day, and gave it to Salazar.

Salazar then proceeded to burn it as he had run out of firewood and was so exhausted from teaching that he couldn't conjure any up. And when asked if he had the ability to call a house elf to bring some, "Must have slipped my mind."

So not only do I have to plot revenge on my dear, loving, beautiful raven. I have to plan some for the snake too.

Those too were incredibly close; from the outside point of view one might accuse them of being lovers. I however, knew that was not true. For Rowena was mine and mine alone.


End file.
